Borderlines 07: Bar Talk II
by Macx LaraBee
Summary: based on Sui Generis. C/E. Sequel to Bar Talk I


**Bar Talk II**   
by Birgit Stäbler

  
  


"So how is he in bed?"   
Chris, who should have been used to Buck's out-of-context surprise questions, still had to exert some control not to spray his drink over the bar's table.   
"What?"   
There was a mischievous twinkle in Buck's eyes and the lips underneath the dark mustache curled into a knowing smile. "How is he in bed?"   
"And here I wished I had misunderstood you."   
"Well?"   
"Buck, it's none of your business."   
There was an puckish expression in the laughing eyes. "Oh, it is. You are my best friend, Chris, ol' buddy. I have to know if he makes you happy."   
"You know he makes me happy."   
Another twinkle. "In bed?"   
"Sex isn't the sole determining factor in a relationship," Chris ground out.   
"Oh, so he isn't good?"   
Chris glared at the other Agent, which resulted in Buck grinning even more.   
"That bad?" Wilmington pressed on, quite aware he was gambling with high stakes. But he loved flirting with danger.   
"Buck….."   
"Yes, pard?"   
"Shut up."   
"Hey, I tell you all about the ladies I go out with," he pouted.   
"As if I ever wanted to know," Chris sighed.   
"Huh, sexual frustration rearing its ugly head. It's a shame."   
Chris's glare intensified.   
"I might have to talk to Ezra," Buck went on, seemingly oblivious to the expression on Larabee's face. "C'mon, talk to Uncle Buck. Is it the stamina? There's vitamin shots for that."   
"Buck….."   
"Or maybe it's just plain old boring because you are running out of ideas? Corinne from Human Resources has this very interesting book about new positions and…."   
"Buck."   
"Or is it that he starts having migraines and those days…"   
"Buck!" Chris hissed, suddenly becoming aware of the laughter comingthrough the Bond. He groaned silently. Ezra was listening in because Chris had leaked his anger and frustration.   
"Yes, pal?"   
"I said shut up! Our relationship is just fine."   
"Even the sex?" The mischief was back.   
"Yes," Larabee said through clenched teeth.   
Buck grinned jovially. "Good. So…. What's it like?"   
Chris buried his face in one hand. The downside to having Buck know about him and Ezra was that his old friend was subjecting him to the same torturous, intimate questions he shot at everyone of the team who was in a relationship and he wanted to torment. Buck had no problem talking about one-night stands, sex and his intimate relationship as if it was the weather forecast. He had needled JD ceaselessly when the pilot had finally asked out Casey. Since they were going steady, jibes concerning his love life were a daily routine. The same was true about Nathan and his steady partner, Rain, though Buck had finally decided that torturing JD was much more fun. Now it was Chris's turn. Since digesting the shock that Chris's chosen lover was male, and that it was Ezra, Buck was in his element.   
"Why don't you go and try it out for yourself?" the commander finally sighed.   
"Think Ezra would let me?"   
Chris's head snapped up and he stared at Buck in disbelief, then took in the sparkling eyes, the twitching lips, and decided that Buck finding out about them had been the worst that could ever have happened. But two could play….   
"Well, I don't know," he replied. "Why don't you ask him?"   
On the other side of the Bond, Ezra was laughing harder.   
"Don't want you to get jealous," Buck replied.   
"Hardly."   
Buck frowned mildly. "Hey, now what'd you mean by that?"   
It was Chris's turn to smirk. "Only that there's nothing to be jealous of, Buck."   
The frown deepened and there was offense in his eyes. "As if you knew!" he huffed.   
"I know some of your former…. ladies, my friend."   
"That's rumors!"   
"Really."   
"Really!"   
"Well…."   
Buck snorted. "Not interested anyway."   
"Oh? I think Ezra will be crushed."   
On the other side of the link, Ezra was in stitches. Chris felt his own lips twitch. His partner was enjoying this.   
Buck looked at him in alarm. "You're not telling him that, right?"   
"Why should I?"   
Yes, why should you? I'm listening in anyway> Ezra sent, hiccuping with giggles.   
"I mean, he is a handsome man," Buck tried.   
"You think he looks good?"   
"Hell, yeah. Some of the girls have been eyeing him."   
"Some of the girls. And you." Chris kept his voice level, his face neutral.   
"No! Whoa, hold your horses, pard. I'm not looking him up, okay? I just said he's…. ah hell!" Buck laughed and pointed a finger at Chris. "That was not nice."   
"Hey, what'd I do? I just wanted to know if you are oggling at my partner." Chris quickly took a sip of his beer to hide his smile.   
Over the Bond, Ezra was waving the proverbial white flag.   
"Right."   
"So you are."   
"No!"   
"Why not?"   
That caught Buck by surprise and he opened his mouth, then shut it again. "Why not?" he almost squeaked.   
"Hell yeah. You said he's good looking."   
"But I'm not interested in men!" Buck stated forcefully.   
"Maybe you are in denial." Chris was really enjoying this.   
"Chris!"   
"Yes, Buck?"   
Buck hung his head, shaking it as he laughed. "Okay, okay, I get it. No more private questions."   
Larabee only smirked.   


When he returned to his quarters he found Ezra waiting there for him, his face lit up by laughter, eyes sparkling. Chris found himself grinning.   
"He deserved it."   
"Oh, I believe he did."   
Chris flopped down on the couch next to him. Ezra gave him mischievous look. "But you never answered his question."   
"Hm?"   
"Is your lover good in bed?"   
Chris smirked, pretending to think. "Well, I can't really answer that…. You see, memory is the first thing to go."   
Ezra gave him a calculating look. "Maybe you need a reminder then?"   
"Hm, that might help."   
The thief moved closer, trapping Chris as he sat over his thighs, arms left and right of his head as the hands rested on the couch's back. He leaned forward, lips brushing over the one's of his lover.   
"How's that?"   
"No recollection yet," Chris murmured.   
"Oh." Another one, deeper this time, tongue meeting for a slow, deep kiss.   
"Something's stirring," Larabee breathed.   
Ezra chuckled. "I hope so."   
"But nothing definite."   
"Ah, I think I have a remedy for it."   
"Really?"   
The next move let Chris gasp in pleasure as his lover's talented fingers slipped between them.   
Really> Ezra purred.   


on to Bar Talk III 


End file.
